Mi Mandona - Ashe & Tryndamere
by Novelas De Agus
Summary: Ashe. Tryndamere. Reyes. Se conocen cuando él le salva la vida, y se enamoran sin darse cuenta. Una historia única, mi versión sobre cómo se conocieron.
1. Capítulo 1

___**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_Capítulo 2._

— ¡Reina Ashe!—Gritó Nance, cuando la vio entrar por el castillo—Yo...—.

—Cállate. Solamente dime las novedades—Dijo ella, mientras caminaba a la par del armadillo—.

—Em, sí—Dijo él. En sus "manos" llevaba unos papeles y los leyó en voz alta—El ejército de Sejuani volvió a atacar. No hay muertos, solo heridos—.

—Sí, sí, ¿algo más?—Murmuró Ashe, entrando a la sala de conferencias. Nance la siguió y cerró la puerta—.

—Sí. Olaf se unió a la batalla contra usted, y se alió con Sejuani. Puedo llamar a...—.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Gritó ella, dándole un golpe a la mesa más grande de la sala— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Desde el principio ya hemos... ¡UGH!—Volvió a gritar, histérica—Primero desprecia mi oferta, dice que somos débiles... Yo le voy a enseñar—.

—Reina...

— ¿¡Qué!?

Nance estaba asustado, temblando. Ashe suspiró y se calmó.

— ¿Más noticias?—Preguntó, con voz suave—.

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Ve a descansar—Dijo ella, saliendo de allí—.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Al lado de la puerta había un escritorio con una silla. En éste había una carta, cuando la tocó, pareció que sus dedos se congelaron. Se sentó en la silla y abrió la carta.

"_Preparate"_

_Sejuani._

_Desgraciada_, pensó Ashe, mientras buscaba un papel y una pluma. Cuando los encontró, comenzó a escribir una carta de respuesta.

"_¿Una palabra? ¿Con eso me 'amenazas'? Sejuani, cuando te ganemos, vas a llorar. ¿Integraste a Udyr? Excelente. Integraré a más personas. Solo espera"_

_Ashe._

La dejó encima del escritorio. Fue al cuarto del anunciador, Hintle.

—Reina Ashe, ¿a qué se debe la visita?—Dijo él, arrodillándose—.

—Arrodillarse es de perdedores, Hintle. Nosotros somos ganadores. Párate, esto es urgente—Él obedeció—.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Sí—Respondió ella—Pero no es el caso. Quiero que avises que habrá una fiesta en el jardín trasero esta noche, donde anunciaré un nuevo plan para atacar a Sejuani. ¿Puedes hacerlo?—.

—Claro que sí, Majestad. Lo haré ahora mismo.

Ashe se retiró con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Hintle tomaba el megáfono.

Volvió a su cuarto, tomó un papel y la pluma (de nuevo), y comenzó a escribir.

A la noche, las doncellas habían preparado el jardín. _Sabía que contratar a humanos sería buena idea. Tienen un buen gusto, _pensó Ashe cuando vio el lugar. Hileras de luces entre árbol y árbol, una mesa enorme y larga donde estaría la comida, y habría música en un rincón para que su tribu pudiera bailar. Ashe todavía no entendía eso del baile, pero los divertía así que...

A las ocho, la fiesta había comenzado. En un lado, estaba el trono donde Ashe se sentaría y anunciaría el plan, en otro, estaría "la pista de baile", en donde todos se divertían. Media hora después del comienzo de la fiesta, todos se callaron y la música paró. Ashe estaba en su trono, sentada muy seria.

—Discípulos de Avarosa—Dijo ella, fuertemente para que todos la escuchen. Con voz decidida y firme—Hemos tenido problemas con la tribu de Sejuani. Y eso se convirtió en una feroz guerra—Luego continuó—El plan es atacar cuando ellos bajen la guardia, que lo harán en cualquier momento. Nuestra tribu es la más grande, la más fuerte. Estoy segura de que si vamos, perderemos la batalla. Es por eso que esperaremos, si ellos vienen primero, atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos. Estén siempre alerta—Ashe recalcó la palabra _siempre—_Si alguien tiene una duda, dígala ahora—.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—De acuerdo, entonces atacaremos en dos semanas. Prepárense—Dijo, y luego la música comenzó a sonar—.

Ashe se sentía observada y buscó entre la multitud a alguien que la pudiese ver, además de un par de personas. Y allí estaban esos ojos verdes azulados... Tryndamere estaba allí. En el fondo, mirándola fijamente. La mirada de Ashe se posó en el pelo negro y largo de Tryndamere. Saltó del trono, alisándose el vestido que tanto odiaba, y por primera vez en la vida se preguntó si su cabello estaría bien.

Se escabulló entre la multitud hasta que llegó donde estaba Tryndamere.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Rey Tryndamere?

—Quería ver si había llegado bien a su hogar.

— ¿Y cómo supo donde yo vivía?—Preguntó, levantando una ceja—.

—Sé dónde vive la Reina Ashe—Dijo—Me gustaría hablarle, Majestad—.

Ella rodó los ojos y le tomó de la mano para guiarle adentro. Todos los guardias estaban afuera, por lo que no serían molestados.

—Habla—Dijo Ashe—.

—Hoy hablé con Sejuani después de que te fueras. Creo que ella quiere matarte.

Ashe soltó una risa sarcástica, mirando hacia arriba.

—Já. Qué novedad.

Tryndamere frunció el ceño.

—No me dejaste terminar—Murmuró—Quiere matarte a ti, controlar tu tribu y... se unieron más enemigos—.

— ¿Más enemigos?—Repitió Ashe, por lo bajo—.

—Sí. Garen, Tristana... y Jax.

—Traidores—Murmuró ella—.

—Era eso—Dijo él, dándose la vuelta para retirarse—.

— ¡Espera!—Exclamó ella, tomándole del hombro. Él soltó un gemido de dolor—.

La música se podía escuchar desde la segunda planta, que era donde estaban justo ahora. Ashe le quitó la armadura poco a poco, dejando su pecho desnudo. Trató de no mirar, y tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras revisaba el hombro de Tryndamere.

—Oh... eso—Dijo él—.

—Menuda herida—Susurró Ashe—Ya vengo—Ella se fue corriendo—.

Tryndamere miró su chaleco en el piso y luego su herida. La arquera volvió con una aguja y un hilo tan fino como su sedoso y blanco cabello.

— ¿Pero qué...?

—Cállate, Tryndamere—Respondió ella—.

— ¡Nadie me obliga a callarme!

—Tengo una aguja en mi mano, te conviene callarte.

Él obedeció, frunciendo el ceño. Cerró los ojos cuando Ashe comenzó a coserle la herida, los volvió a abrir cuando terminó.

—Listo—Susurró—Y no preguntes cómo sé coser—.

Tryndamere sonrió.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó Ashe—Ponte tu armadura—.

Él obedeció. Los dos estaban sentados contra la pared del pasillo. Ashe estaba en frente de Tryndamere, que se ponía la armadura.

—Gracias—Dijo él, sin mirarle a los ojos—.

—De nada—Respondió ella—.

Ashe le miró y dudó un segundo, pero luego hizo lo más loco del mundo...

Lo besó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por los Reviews :3

LOS AMO 3

Gracias 3


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 1._

Era un día frío, justo como le gustaba a ella. Le encantaba sentir el viento, la lluvia, la nieve... todo. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Tomó su arco de hielo y sus flechas y se fue de su cuarto discretamente.

— ¡Su majestad!—Gritó Nance, su armadillo ayudante—.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A dónde planea ir?—Preguntó él, mientras Ashe seguía caminando—.

—Saldré un rato—Respondió—.

— ¿Y la reunión?

—Tú me reemplazarás...

—Pero... Majestad...

—Oh, vamos, Nance. Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber sobre reuniones, puedes hacerlo. No le digas a nadie dónde estoy—Susurró ella, bajando las escaleras—.

Pudo salir del castillo rápidamente, evitando las miradas curiosas de los guardias y ayudantes. Cuando salió, el viento le golpeó en la cara. Sonrió mientras seguía caminando con arco en mano.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba en un bosque, donde tenía un clima tropical que le gustaba, aunque no más que el clima frío. Vio un pequeño lago, y se arrodilló al lado de éste. Dejó su arco a su lado, y tomó un poco de agua. Intentó no inclinarse demasiado, recordando cuando tenía cinco o seis años y se había caído en un pequeño río. Su madre la tuvo que rescatar, mientras los demás las veían. Por cosas como éstas, la gente pensaba que Ashe no sería una buena reina.

De pronto escuchó un ruido y se levantó. No era bueno salir en época de guerra, le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeña. Bueno, ésa era la época de guerra contra Sejuani. Ashe sabía que ella no saldría de su castillo en épocas de guerra. Nunca lo hacía.

La arquera se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con muchos súbditos y un guardia. ¡Uno solo! _Esto será demasiado fácil, _pensó mientras se agachaba para tomar su arco. Mágicamente, éste no estaba. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza para descubrir que no estaba allí, sino que lo tenía el guardia, que sonreía con triunfo.

—Gracias, Jalo—Dijo él. Tenía voz gruesa, muy grave—.

Ashe se estaba asustando, y no era una chica que se asustaba fácilmente. Pudo ver que uno de los súbditos tenía una ficha. Éste le dijo al guardia: _17 años, pelo blanco, arco... Sí, señor Gunter. Es ella._

Ashe sabía que ese sería enviado de Sejuani. Gunter sonrió y la miró. Tomó su arco más fuerte y le apuntó a ella. No podría moverse o los súbditos se le echarían encima.

Cerró los ojos, esperando la flecha. En vez de eso, escuchó golpes y un grito desgarrador. El sonido de las armas impactando, y luego... silencio. Alguien había herido a Ashe, y ahora estaba tirada boca abajo en la tierra. Dos manos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura, volteándola. Abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre, con una armadura y un casco con cuernos. Él parecía serio, preocupado, nervioso y asustado.

— ¡Salde!—Gritó, y un súbdito se le acercó—Está herida. La llevaremos al castillo y ve llamando al médico—.

—Sí, señor—Respondió el súbdito, indicándole a los demás qué hacer—.

El hombre tenía una espada en su mano izquierda, con sangre. Ashe miró hacia abajo. Tenía una herida en su pierna izquierda, y vaya que dolía. Unos segundos después, él le entregó su espada a Salde, y cargó a la arquera suavemente.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al castillo, pero para entonces, Ashe ya estaba débil y no podía asimilar lo que veía. Estaba nevando, cuando hace un momento no. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

Un muchacho alto, vestido de blanco salió del castillo, rápidamente.

— ¡Rey Tryndamere!—Gritó, aproximándose a él— ¿Está bien?—Preguntó, al ver que estaba cubierto de sangre—.

—Estoy bien, Landemet—Respondió, con la voz más ronca que antes—Llévala a mi habitación y atiéndela. Subiré en un momento—Dijo, entregándola al hombre—.

Ella gimió cuando no estuvo en los brazos de Tryndamere. Él giró cuando hizo eso, pero luego entró al castillo, seguido por Landemet. Él giró en una esquina, y luego, abrió una puerta. Dejó a Ashe en la cama doble. La habitación era diferente a la de ella. Blanca, sencilla, y su cama era más cómoda.

Sintió como Landemet le quitó las botas y luego la examinó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abriera y se cerrara lentamente. Era Tryndamere, que se sentó en un sillón en una esquina del cuarto. La luz estaba apagada, pero la luz entraba desde la ventana. Ashe hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Landemet tocó la herida.

—Lo siento—Susurró él—.

Se sentía estúpida. Débil, frente a esas personas. Un par de minutos después, Landemet le vendó la pierna. Él le dijo algo a Tryndamere que no alcanzó a escuchar, y luego se marchó.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto. Poco a poco, Ashe se quedó dormida.

Soñaba que su madre estaba siendo atacada, y que no podía hacer nada. Nadie la ayudaba, solamente se quedaban mirándola. Ella gritaba que hicieran algo o se arrepentirían, pero nadie la escuchaba. El piso del palacio estaba cubierto de sangre, y su madre estaba tirada allí, llorando. Gritando ayuda. Los ojos de Ashe se llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto sintió un dolor inexplicable en todo su cuerpo hasta que se despertó, llorando, sudando, con ganas de romper algo.

En una esquina estaba Tryndamere, sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y el sudor con las manos. Miró su pierna, no le dolía, pero estaba vendada. Se dio cuenta de que era de noche, y su arco y sus flechas estaban al lado de la cama doble. Cuando intentó moverse, un dolor recorrió por su pierna y dio un gemido de dolor. Ahí, Tryndamere la miró, aliviado. Se levantó y dejó el libro en el sillón.

Ashe estaba asustada. Tomó aire antes de verle a los ojos. Tryndamere se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó—.

La arquera no podía decirle su nombre. Si no la mató antes, no lo hará ahora. Pero no iba a confiar en él tan fácilmente.

—Soy Tryndamere—Continuó él—Mejor conocido como "El rey Bárbaro"—.

—Ashe—Dijo ella. Su voz era suave. Él sonrió cuando le dijo su nombre—"La Arquera de Hielo"—.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— ¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?—Preguntó Ashe—.

— ¿¡Cómo estúpido!?—Repitió él, levantando la voz. Ashe estaba más asustada, y cerró los ojos fuertemente—Lo siento—Dijo, bajando la voz—.

—No importa—Susurró ella—Mi madre gritaba peor—.

El bajó la mirada hasta su pierna, pero luego ella habló.

— ¿Esta es tu cama?

— ¿Eh? Sí, lo es—Respondió—.

—Es cómoda, Tryndamere—Murmuró, como si hubiera dormido allí toda la vida—.

Él no habló.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan "Rey"—Dijo, sonriendo—.

—Yo no—Respondió ella. Tryndamere la miró, confundido, pero prefirió no preguntar—.

Ashe tomó su arco y trató de levantarse. Pero Tryndamere fue más rápido y se colocó encima de ella, colocando sus fuertes brazos a los lados de la cara de Ashe. Posó su mirada en los labios de color rubí de ella. La arquera soltó su arco, y miró los ojos de Tryndamere, los cuales eran verde azulado. Ella era como un animal pequeño entre los brazos de él. Tryndamere separó sus labios ligeramente, viendo los ojos azules de Ashe. Poco a poco se acercaron pero, de pronto, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente, y le dio tiempo a Tryndamere de salir de la cama y acomodarse. Apareció un Yeti pequeño.

— ¿Nunu?—Preguntó Ashe, sonriendo—.

— ¿Reina Ashe?—Preguntó Nunu, yendo a su lado—.

— ¿Reina?—Preguntó Tryndamere, confundido—.

—Te extrañé mucho, Nunu.

—Yo también la extrañé, Majestad. Pero tengo que hablar con Tryndamere... Afuera—Agregó—.

—Claro—Dijo él, saliendo junto al Yeti—.

Ashe se quedó en la habitación, sola. Esperando a que volvieran. Tomó su arco y colocó una flecha en él, apuntándole a la ventana. Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero era inútil. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Volvió a dejar el arco en el piso y se recostó de nuevo. Unos segundos después, apareció Tryndamere, con expresión seria.

—Estás bien—Dijo él—Te llevaré a tu hogar—.

—No es necesario, puedo irme sola—Respondió ella—.

—Tienes una herida en tu pierna, Ashe.

—Puedo irme sola, Tryndamere—Dijo, recalcando la última palabra—.

Él cerró fuertemente los puños y apretó los dientes. Luego cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Trató de mantener la calma.

—Déjame acompañarte hasta la salida—Dijo Tryndamere—.

Ashe dudó un segundo, pero luego accedió. Tomó su arco y con la ayuda de Tryndamere, se fue de la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la salida del castillo, él la soltó.

Ella se tambaleó un poco.

—Cuídate—Dijo él—.

Ashe solamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de vuelta a su patética y solitaria vida.

_Capítulo 2._

— ¡Reina Ashe!—Gritó Nance, cuando la vio entrar por el castillo—Yo...—.

—Cállate. Solamente dime las novedades—Dijo ella, mientras caminaba a la par del armadillo—.

—Em, sí—Dijo él. En sus "manos" llevaba unos papeles y los leyó en voz alta—El ejército de Sejuani volvió a atacar. No hay muertos, solo heridos—.

—Sí, sí, ¿algo más?—Murmuró Ashe, entrando a la sala de conferencias. Nance la siguió y cerró la puerta—.

—Sí. Olaf se unió a la batalla contra usted, y se alió con Sejuani. Puedo llamar a...—.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Gritó ella, dándole un golpe a la mesa más grande de la sala— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Desde el principio ya hemos... ¡UGH!—Volvió a gritar, histérica—Primero desprecia mi oferta, dice que somos débiles... Yo le voy a enseñar—.

—Reina...

— ¿¡Qué!?

Nance estaba asustado, temblando. Ashe suspiró y se calmó.

— ¿Más noticias?—Preguntó, con voz suave—.

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Ve a descansar—Dijo ella, saliendo de allí—.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Al lado de la puerta había un escritorio con una silla. En éste había una carta, cuando la tocó, pareció que sus dedos se congelaron. Se sentó en la silla y abrió la carta.

"_Preparate"_

_Sejuani._

_Desgraciada_, pensó Ashe, mientras buscaba un papel y una pluma. Cuando los encontró, comenzó a escribir una carta de respuesta.

"_¿Una palabra? ¿Con eso me 'amenazas'? Sejuani, cuando te ganemos, vas a llorar. ¿Integraste a Udyr? Excelente. Integraré a más personas. Solo espera"_

_Ashe._

La dejó encima del escritorio. Fue al cuarto del anunciador, Hintle.

—Reina Ashe, ¿a qué se debe la visita?—Dijo él, arrodillándose—.

—Arrodillarse es de perdedores, Hintle. Nosotros somos ganadores. Párate, esto es urgente—Él obedeció—.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Sí—Respondió ella—Pero no es el caso. Quiero que avises que habrá una fiesta en el jardín trasero esta noche, donde anunciaré un nuevo plan para atacar a Sejuani. ¿Puedes hacerlo?—.

—Claro que sí, Majestad. Lo haré ahora mismo.

Ashe se retiró con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Hintle tomaba el megáfono.

Volvió a su cuarto, tomó un papel y la pluma (de nuevo), y comenzó a escribir.

A la noche, las doncellas habían preparado el jardín. _Sabía que contratar a humanos sería buena idea. Tienen un buen gusto, _pensó Ashe cuando vio el lugar. Hileras de luces entre árbol y árbol, una mesa enorme y larga donde estaría la comida, y habría música en un rincón para que su tribu pudiera bailar. Ashe todavía no entendía eso del baile, pero los divertía así que...

A las ocho, la fiesta había comenzado. En un lado, estaba el trono donde Ashe se sentaría y anunciaría el plan, en otro, estaría "la pista de baile", en donde todos se divertían. Media hora después del comienzo de la fiesta, todos se callaron y la música paró. Ashe estaba en su trono, sentada muy seria.

—Discípulos de Avarosa—Dijo ella, fuertemente para que todos la escuchen. Con voz decidida y firme—Hemos tenido problemas con la tribu de Sejuani. Y eso se convirtió en una feroz guerra—Luego continuó—El plan es atacar cuando ellos bajen la guardia, que lo harán en cualquier momento. Nuestra tribu es la más grande, la más fuerte. Estoy segura de que si vamos, perderemos la batalla. Es por eso que esperaremos, si ellos vienen primero, atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos. Estén siempre alerta—Ashe recalcó la palabra _siempre—_Si alguien tiene una duda, dígala ahora—.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—De acuerdo, entonces atacaremos en dos semanas. Prepárense—Dijo, y luego la música comenzó a sonar—.

Ashe se sentía observada y buscó entre la multitud a alguien que la pudiese ver, además de un par de personas. Y allí estaban esos ojos verdes azulados... Tryndamere estaba allí. En el fondo, mirándola fijamente. La mirada de Ashe se posó en el pelo negro y largo de Tryndamere. Saltó del trono, alisándose el vestido que tanto odiaba, y por primera vez en la vida se preguntó si su cabello estaría bien.

Se escabulló entre la multitud hasta que llegó donde estaba Tryndamere.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Rey Tryndamere?

—Quería ver si había llegado bien a su hogar.

— ¿Y cómo supo donde yo vivía?—Preguntó, levantando una ceja—.

—Sé dónde vive la Reina Ashe—Dijo—Me gustaría hablarle, Majestad—.

Ella rodó los ojos y le tomó de la mano para guiarle adentro. Todos los guardias estaban afuera, por lo que no serían molestados.

—Habla—Dijo Ashe—.

—Hoy hablé con Sejuani después de que te fueras. Creo que ella quiere matarte.

Ashe soltó una risa sarcástica, mirando hacia arriba.

—Já. Qué novedad.

Tryndamere frunció el ceño.

—No me dejaste terminar—Murmuró—Quiere matarte a ti, controlar tu tribu y... se unieron más enemigos—.

— ¿Más enemigos?—Repitió Ashe, por lo bajo—.

—Sí. Garen, Tristana... y Jax.

—Traidores—Murmuró ella—.

—Era eso—Dijo él, dándose la vuelta para retirarse—.

— ¡Espera!—Exclamó ella, tomándole del hombro. Él soltó un gemido de dolor—.

La música se podía escuchar desde la segunda planta, que era donde estaban justo ahora. Ashe le quitó la armadura poco a poco, dejando su pecho desnudo. Trató de no mirar, y tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras revisaba el hombro de Tryndamere.

—Oh... eso—Dijo él—.

—Menuda herida—Susurró Ashe—Ya vengo—Ella se fue corriendo—.

Tryndamere miró su chaleco en el piso y luego su herida. La arquera volvió con una aguja y un hilo tan fino como su sedoso y blanco cabello.

— ¿Pero qué...?

—Cállate, Tryndamere—Respondió ella—.

— ¡Nadie me obliga a callarme!

—Tengo una aguja en mi mano, te conviene callarte.

Él obedeció, frunciendo el ceño. Cerró los ojos cuando Ashe comenzó a coserle la herida, los volvió a abrir cuando terminó.

—Listo—Susurró—Y no preguntes cómo sé coser—.

Tryndamere sonrió.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó Ashe—Ponte tu armadura—.

Él obedeció. Los dos estaban sentados contra la pared del pasillo. Ashe estaba en frente de Tryndamere, que se ponía la armadura.

—Gracias—Dijo él, sin mirarle a los ojos—.

—De nada—Respondió ella—.

Ashe le miró y dudó un segundo, pero luego hizo lo más loco del mundo...

Lo besó.

_Capítulo 3._

Ashe se retiró rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas. Bajó la mirada y se levantó. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, seguida de Tryndamere, a quien le cerró la puerta en la cara. Él golpeó la puerta reiteradamente.

— ¡Abre, Ashe!—Gritaba—.

Ella tocó sus labios color rubí, con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Su arco estaba en su cama y sus flechas en el piso. La puerta estaba trabada con pestillo.

— ¡Ashe!—Volvió a gritar—.

— ¡Vete!—Gritó ella—.

— ¡Déjame entrar!

—No—Susurró, casi como si fuera a llorar—.

Tryndamere se calmó.

—Por favor...

La música era más suave ahora, pero ella vio por la ventana que la gente seguía disfrutándola. Poco a poco, Ashe se quitó su capa y la dejó en la cama, estando solamente con su ropa de tela. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y Tryndamere entró como un rayo cerrándola y tomando a Ashe del brazo. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre de él, pero era más fuerte y su arco estaba demasiado lejos como para poder agarrarlo y pegarle.

Su cuerpo estaba tieso, pero su mirada era suave y amorosa.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella, con voz firme—.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por besarte.

Él pensó un momento y le tomó de las dos manos, apoyándola contra la pared. Se acercó poco a poco y le dio un beso.

El domingo por la mañana, Tryndamere tuvo una reunión larga reunión Garen.

— ¿Sabes que eres como mi hermano?—Preguntó Garen—.

—Sí, Garen.

—Entonces elije una—Murmuró, señalando las fotos de las campeonas en la mesa—.

—Esto no es tan fácil como matar a tu hermana.

—Ya dijimos que no bromearas con Lux—Dijo Garen—.

Las campeonas que quedaban eran: _Sejuani, Caitlyn, Akali, Ahri, Janna y Ashe._

—Puedes revolcarte con Caitlyn...—Murmuró Garen, sonriendo—.

— ¡Garen!—Le reprendió Tryndamere—.

— ¿Qué? Yo no lo he hecho... Pero vaya que es guapa.

—Eres un estúpido—Murmuró, volviendo a fijarse en las fotos—.

—Entonces Caitlyn no...—Susurró Garen, sacando su foto— ¿Janna, enserio?—.

—Yo no escogí las fotos—Dijo Tryndamere, encogiéndose de hombros—.

Garen sacó la foto de Janna, con una mueca de asco.

—Puedes elegir a Morgana—Bromeó Garen—Aunque no esté en las fotos—.

—Ni loco.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sejuani?

—Esa está loca. Está en guerra con Ashe.

— ¿Y qué? Puedes ponerte del lado de Sejuani y ganarle a Ashe.

—No, gracias—Murmuró él, tratando de olvidar el beso de La Arquera—.

Garen suspiró, derrotado. Había estado toda la hora tratando de convencerlo y... ¡Nada!

— ¿Sabes qué, Garen? Saldré—Dijo Tryndamere, guardando las fotos—.

— ¡Pero quedan chicas por...!

—Garen...—Susurró él—Sé que quieres que me case y que gobierne junto a una reina pero, no quiero hacerlo. Al menos, no ahora—Agregó, dejando a su amigo solo—.

Salió rápidamente del castillo, ignorando a los guardias, reclutas y ayudantes. Entre ellos, Nunu, que lo miraba incrédulo. Él casi nunca salía, y ahora lo hacía más que nadie. Tryndamere se había ido a la zona nevada, a la que le encantaba ir. Cerró los ojos al sentir el viento rozándole la cara. Recordó cuando era un joven de quince años, escapar de todo e ir allí para calmarse. Siempre fue alguien con carácter fuerte, y decisiones firmes.

De repente, sintió un fuerte peso en el pecho y que se estampaba contra el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Udyr encima de él, gruñendo pero a la vez sonriendo.

—Muy bien, Udyr—Dijo una voz femenina. _Sejuani, _pensó Tryndamere, al verla—Hola, Trynda, ¿cómo está tu pequeña Ashe?—.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Sejuani tomaba su mayal. Ella sonrió y le pidió a Udyr que se moviera. Éste obedeció, pero miraba a Tryndamere por si escapaba. Por las dudas, Udyr le hizo una herida en la pierna, no muy profunda. Y Sejuani le golpeó en la cara haciendo girar su mayal, una y otra vez hasta el punto en que comenzó a sangrar. Ella volvió a sonreír, acercándose un poco más a Tryndamere. Cuando estaba por golpearle en el estómago, Udyr emitió un gemido de dolor, lo que captó la atención de Sejuani. Ashe estaba en un árbol y le había disparado a la bestia una vez, y luego siguió disparando. Sejuani fue a socorrerlo y recibió un flechazo en la pierna por parte de Ashe. Tryndamere los veía, con la cara llena de sangre pero sin dolor.

—Así que aquí estás, niñita—Dijo Sejuani—.

—No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿No viniste con tu bestia? Pues claro, si es un estúpido. Mejor venir sin él y te ahorras la molestia, ¿no?—Preguntó—.

— ¡No hables así de mi...!

—Oh, por favor—Dijo Ashe—Eso es una bestia. Y ahora...—Susurró, apuntándole a la cabeza—Vete de aquí antes de que te haga puré—.

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú y quién más?

Ashe silbó y se acercaron súbditos con un par de campeones: Nunu, Anivia, Ahri y Lissandra, La Bruja de Hielo. Sejuani estaba perpleja.

— ¿En serio, Lissandra? Anivia es tu rival.

—En serio, Sejuani—Respondió la Bruja, sonriendo—Sufriste mucho pero esto ya es demencia—.

—Caíste muy bajo—Susurró Udyr—.

—Cállate—Dijo Lissandra, señalándolo—O te haré hielo—.

—Pueden irse...—Murmuró Ashe, sacando a Tryndamere de allí—O pelear—.

Sejuani y Udyr se miraron expectantes, pero aceptaron. No se iban a rendir con su orgullo al cual llamaban "honor" por delante. Sejuani, La Cólera Del Invierno fue primero. Ashe le lanzó flechas ralentizadoras mientras que los demás la atacaban. Udyr quiso escapar, pero Lissandra lo vio y lo congeló. A continuación, Ahri y Ashe lo destruyeron. Anivia y Nunu atendían a Tryndamere, que tenía los ojos puestos en La Arquera. Como pudo, Sejuani tomó su mayal y lo giró demasiadas veces que salió disparado hacia Lissandra, que lo congeló y Ahri lo destruyó. Ésta fue corriendo hacia Sejuani, y le quitó el casco. Con una de sus nueve colas, le tomó del cabello, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Luego, le lanzó tres fuegos zorrunos, infligiéndole más daño. Lissandra estaba ayudando a Nunu y a Anivia para curar a Tryndamere. Ashe le pidió a Ahri que se moviera, y ella obedeció animadamente. Sejuani se escabulló entre los arbustos, y por puro instinto, Ashe lanzó su Flecha de Cristal Encantada. Un segundo después, se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Ahri y La Arquera de Hielo fueron a ver qué pasaba. Una armadura quedó en el piso, acompañada con la sangre de la enemiga de Ashe. La zorra de nueve colas sonrió mientras que Ashe suspiraba aliviada y volvía con los demás.

_Capítulo 4._

Ashe estaba en frente de la chimenea, tomando un poco de café, mientras tocaba su cabello azul y leía un libro. Esos días le encantaban antes de estar embarazada, pero ahora estaba más frágil y mandona, según su marido. Tocó su barriga, pensando en la niña que traía en su vientre. _Lucy, _pensó, sonriendo.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón nuevamente, se escuchó que la puerta principal del palacio se abría y se cerraba. La Arquera escuchó las voces de dos niños emocionados por llegar a casa, y la voz de un hombre que les decía que se calmen. Ella se preparó para recibir a sus hijos y a su esposo. Entraron calmadamente por la puerta de su cuarto. Una niña de cinco años, con ojos verdes azulados y pelo blanco se acercó a ella, y un niño de cuatro años, con cabellos negros y ojos verdes azulados también, se subió a la cama, justo al lado de ella. Su esposo se quedó en la puerta, viéndolos.

— ¡Mami, mami!—Gritó la niña— ¡Papá me llevará a cazar algún día!—.

— ¡Tryndamere!—Le reprendió Ashe, mirándolo—.

—Tiene espíritu aventurero, como su madre.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, su hijo habló.

—Y a mí me llevará a combatir—Dijo, con entusiasmo—.

— ¡Tryndamere!—Gritó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Él se encogió de hombros—.

Su hija también se subió a la cama.

—Avarosa, Taric, bajen de la cama. Por favor.

Los dos se miraron y sabían que cuando su madre pedía "por favor", era, "por favor". Desde que se embarazó de Avarosa, Ashe estuvo más tranquila, pero la guerrera que llevaba dentro no se había esfumado. Nunca lo haría. Los niños salieron del cuarto rápidamente para la hora del almuerzo, y Tryndamere se acostó con su esposa.

—Mandona—Susurró él, abrazándola—.

—Tu mandona—Murmuró ella, sonriendo—.

—Mía—Volvió a susurrar, antes de darle un cálido beso en los labios.

_FIN_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3._

Ashe se retiró rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas. Bajó la mirada y se levantó. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, seguida de Tryndamere, a quien le cerró la puerta en la cara. Él golpeó la puerta reiteradamente.

— ¡Abre, Ashe!—Gritaba—.

Ella tocó sus labios color rubí, con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Su arco estaba en su cama y sus flechas en el piso. La puerta estaba trabada con pestillo.

— ¡Ashe!—Volvió a gritar—.

— ¡Vete!—Gritó ella—.

— ¡Déjame entrar!

—No—Susurró, casi como si fuera a llorar—.

Tryndamere se calmó.

—Por favor...

La música era más suave ahora, pero ella vio por la ventana que la gente seguía disfrutándola. Poco a poco, Ashe se quitó su capa y la dejó en la cama, estando solamente con su ropa de tela. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y Tryndamere entró como un rayo cerrándola y tomando a Ashe del brazo. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre de él, pero era más fuerte y su arco estaba demasiado lejos como para poder agarrarlo y pegarle.

Su cuerpo estaba tieso, pero su mirada era suave y amorosa.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella, con voz firme—.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por besarte.

Él pensó un momento y le tomó de las dos manos, apoyándola contra la pared. Se acercó poco a poco y le dio un beso.

El domingo por la mañana, Tryndamere tuvo una reunión larga reunión Garen.

— ¿Sabes que eres como mi hermano?—Preguntó Garen—.

—Sí, Garen.

—Entonces elije una—Murmuró, señalando las fotos de las campeonas en la mesa—.

—Esto no es tan fácil como matar a tu hermana.

—Ya dijimos que no bromearas con Lux—Dijo Garen—.

Las campeonas que quedaban eran: _Sejuani, Caitlyn, Akali, Ahri, Janna y Ashe._

—Puedes revolcarte con Caitlyn...—Murmuró Garen, sonriendo—.

— ¡Garen!—Le reprendió Tryndamere—.

— ¿Qué? Yo no lo he hecho... Pero vaya que es guapa.

—Eres un estúpido—Murmuró, volviendo a fijarse en las fotos—.

—Entonces Caitlyn no...—Susurró Garen, sacando su foto— ¿Janna, enserio?—.

—Yo no escogí las fotos—Dijo Tryndamere, encogiéndose de hombros—.

Garen sacó la foto de Janna, con una mueca de asco.

—Puedes elegir a Morgana—Bromeó Garen—Aunque no esté en las fotos—.

—Ni loco.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sejuani?

—Esa está loca. Está en guerra con Ashe.

— ¿Y qué? Puedes ponerte del lado de Sejuani y ganarle a Ashe.

—No, gracias—Murmuró él, tratando de olvidar el beso de La Arquera—.

Garen suspiró, derrotado. Había estado toda la hora tratando de convencerlo y... ¡Nada!

— ¿Sabes qué, Garen? Saldré—Dijo Tryndamere, guardando las fotos—.

— ¡Pero quedan chicas por...!

—Garen...—Susurró él—Sé que quieres que me case y que gobierne junto a una reina pero, no quiero hacerlo. Al menos, no ahora—Agregó, dejando a su amigo solo—.

Salió rápidamente del castillo, ignorando a los guardias, reclutas y ayudantes. Entre ellos, Nunu, que lo miraba incrédulo. Él casi nunca salía, y ahora lo hacía más que nadie. Tryndamere se había ido a la zona nevada, a la que le encantaba ir. Cerró los ojos al sentir el viento rozándole la cara. Recordó cuando era un joven de quince años, escapar de todo e ir allí para calmarse. Siempre fue alguien con carácter fuerte, y decisiones firmes.

De repente, sintió un fuerte peso en el pecho y que se estampaba contra el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Udyr encima de él, gruñendo pero a la vez sonriendo.

—Muy bien, Udyr—Dijo una voz femenina. _Sejuani, _pensó Tryndamere, al verla—Hola, Trynda, ¿cómo está tu pequeña Ashe?—.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Sejuani tomaba su mayal. Ella sonrió y le pidió a Udyr que se moviera. Éste obedeció, pero miraba a Tryndamere por si escapaba. Por las dudas, Udyr le hizo una herida en la pierna, no muy profunda. Y Sejuani le golpeó en la cara haciendo girar su mayal, una y otra vez hasta el punto en que comenzó a sangrar. Ella volvió a sonreír, acercándose un poco más a Tryndamere. Cuando estaba por golpearle en el estómago, Udyr emitió un gemido de dolor, lo que captó la atención de Sejuani. Ashe estaba en un árbol y le había disparado a la bestia una vez, y luego siguió disparando. Sejuani fue a socorrerlo y recibió un flechazo en la pierna por parte de Ashe. Tryndamere los veía, con la cara llena de sangre pero sin dolor.

—Así que aquí estás, niñita—Dijo Sejuani—.

—No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿No viniste con tu bestia? Pues claro, si es un estúpido. Mejor venir sin él y te ahorras la molestia, ¿no?—Preguntó—.

— ¡No hables así de mi...!

—Oh, por favor—Dijo Ashe—Eso es una bestia. Y ahora...—Susurró, apuntándole a la cabeza—Vete de aquí antes de que te haga puré—.

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú y quién más?

Ashe silbó y se acercaron súbditos con un par de campeones: Nunu, Anivia, Ahri y Lissandra, La Bruja de Hielo. Sejuani estaba perpleja.

— ¿En serio, Lissandra? Anivia es tu rival.

—En serio, Sejuani—Respondió la Bruja, sonriendo—Sufriste mucho pero esto ya es demencia—.

—Caíste muy bajo—Susurró Udyr—.

—Cállate—Dijo Lissandra, señalándolo—O te haré hielo—.

—Pueden irse...—Murmuró Ashe, sacando a Tryndamere de allí—O pelear—.

Sejuani y Udyr se miraron expectantes, pero aceptaron. No se iban a rendir con su orgullo al cual llamaban "honor" por delante. Sejuani, La Cólera Del Invierno fue primero. Ashe le lanzó flechas ralentizadoras mientras que los demás la atacaban. Udyr quiso escapar, pero Lissandra lo vio y lo congeló. A continuación, Ahri y Ashe lo destruyeron. Anivia y Nunu atendían a Tryndamere, que tenía los ojos puestos en La Arquera. Como pudo, Sejuani tomó su mayal y lo giró demasiadas veces que salió disparado hacia Lissandra, que lo congeló y Ahri lo destruyó. Ésta fue corriendo hacia Sejuani, y le quitó el casco. Con una de sus nueve colas, le tomó del cabello, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Luego, le lanzó tres fuegos zorrunos, infligiéndole más daño. Lissandra estaba ayudando a Nunu y a Anivia para curar a Tryndamere. Ashe le pidió a Ahri que se moviera, y ella obedeció animadamente. Sejuani se escabulló entre los arbustos, y por puro instinto, Ashe lanzó su Flecha de Cristal Encantada. Un segundo después, se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Ahri y La Arquera de Hielo fueron a ver qué pasaba. Una armadura quedó en el piso, acompañada con la sangre de la enemiga de Ashe. La zorra de nueve colas sonrió mientras que Ashe suspiraba aliviada y volvía con los demás.


End file.
